


Easy Peasy

by libre_skyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libre_skyes/pseuds/libre_skyes
Summary: Set near the end of Season 5. Dean's trying to keep things simple. Cas isn't getting the whole personal space thing.





	Easy Peasy

Dean Winchester likes to keep things simple. Simple like apple pie, cold beers, flashing smiles at pretty girls, the contours of Baby, his black 1967 Chevy Impala, classic rock tunes turned all the way up, Sammy sitting to his right rolling his eyes at some brilliant joke Dean’s just made at his expense. Easy as taking apart and cleaning a gun, the satisfying click of metal pieces locking into place, the familiar weight of it in his hands once it’s loaded and ready to go. 

Dean chooses to believe that everything can be this simple, even the scary stuff. If there’s a monster, they kill it. If there’s a demon, they exorcise it. Save the civilians, leave the hoi polloi to go about their lives without knowing that the supernatural exists and is as real as they are. Look out for his family, blood and otherwise -- Sammy, brother, Bobby, honorary uncle and father-figure, and now Cas, weirdo angel -- and save the world or die trying on an adrenaline high. Easy peasy. 

He passes out on top of the cheap motel bed and dreams fitfully of the world ending, unnatural natural disasters, Sammy with his eyes gone completely demon black, the screams of the souls he personally tortured in hell, and black wings in a clear blue sky. When he wakes, room’s empty and he feels a mirroring hollowness in his chest and throat. 

He feels a slight gust of wind and goes automatically to reach for a weapon, nearly colliding with Castiel’s buttoned up, trench coat wearing self instead. Cas, who has blipped in overly close to Dean’s person again. The foreboding of his not quite conscious musings slips away, replaced by annoyance and something lighter. 

“Hey, ever heard of personal space?” Dean finds himself demanding, “Back up a few feet unless you’re coming in for a kiss.” 

“Okay, Dean,” Castiel replies serenely. He continues gazing at Dean, very blue eyed and still. 

Dean sighs. “Okay, what?” He makes to get off the bed. Interaction of a more appropriate variety ensues. 

“You know he has a crush on you, right?” Sammy comments later that day, apropos of absolutely nothing, in the middle of a completely unrelated conversation. 

“Dude, no. Just, shut up.” Dean doesn’t do chick flick moments or talk about feelings, especially not when it comes to pretty dudes, even more so if said being is an angel in a borrowed meat-suit, whose true form usually results in screaming people with empty bleeding sockets where their eyes used to be. Besides, said angel personally pulled him out of hell and is actually pretty decent company most of the time. 

Cas’s angel GPS must be seriously broken or extremely on point, because he appears again, this time virtually on Dean’s lap. Sam’s eyebrows go up before he can stop himself. Dean makes a miffed, slightly strangled sound and decides he needs a beer or three, preferably at a location that’s not here, the better with which to pretend this isn’t actually happening.


End file.
